The suoh and Haninozuka love story
by Neko-uno
Summary: ren and kei are the brothers of tamaki but there mother is the legendary wolf of the famous zodic isolated from the other zodic, and she was never freed from the w the curse has transferred to rika's dirst born daughter n and kei transfer to ouran highschool and joins the host club and ren and huni fall for eachother but he does not know that she is the isolated wolf.


The suoh and Haninozuka love story

Prougle

"Rika,why did you betray me for that foolish human man" said a man with short whitish-blondish hair and blue eyes.

"Akira, i know i'am still not freed by the curse but i love yuzuru and i cannot marry you,because you have ren and she is my best friend"said a 18 year women with pale skin and long raven black hair and dark purple eyes.

The man's eyes came quick in anger and said "who cares about ren, rika i only loved you from the start, please don't leave me you're the only one i care for" he said as he took more steps closer to the girl and kissed her softly yet refusing to let her go.

The girl pushed the man of her and as tears had been rolling down her pale face and she said "this is the last time we meet akira, this is the invitation to yuzuru and my wedding i hope you come" she said as she handed out an gold with red trimmed envelope to akari and walked out.

 ****TIME SKIP****

A man with has light brown hair and brown eyes was wearing a black tuxedo and was standing in the the saint etienne du mont church on the grandhall standing next to the pastor and waiting for his lover and the door opened and standing there is his lover in a long white flowing dress the dress had an empire waistline and a large white bow behind it and her hair was let out with couple of flowers on it and white flat because she refused to wear the white heels.

The door opened and standing there was the girl and a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes and he held the girl's hand and lead her to the stand and sat on one of the chairs and the organs started playing 'here comes the bride' and the pastor read the bible and he said "do you yuzuru suoh take rika sohma for your wife in sickness and in health, weather rich or poor, weather good or bad and stay always by her side" and yuzuru held the girl's hand in his and said "i do take rika sohma as my wife,rika i have loved you from the first time i saw you i knew i wanted you and only you, when i was down you were the only one who believed me and the only stayed with me when everybody don't believe me and thought i was a idiot, when i was sad you always made me laugh and made me feel happy"he said as he opened a gold ring with a bug sapphire heart in the middle and small ones on each side and the girl had couple of tears on her eyes.

And the pastor said "do you rika sohma take yuzuru suoh for your wife in sickness and in health, weather rich or poor, weather good or bad and stay always by her side"rika said "i do yuzuru suoh, the first time i saw you i thought you were mean and a rich spoiled kid but as time passed by i found out you were nice,caring,warm, lovable even though boys came and went you were always by my side and even though no one believed me you were the only person who believed me the best, you always protected me and when i was sad or even angry you were there and since that day you saved me from dying i knew you the only person i loved the most" she said as she put the gold ring on yuzuru's finger.

The pastor said "you may kiss the bride" and yuzuru kissed rika and the pastor announced "the new married couple please welcome mr and mrs suoh" and the guest cheered and clapped and rika saw her brother akira, leaning on the wall and silently walked out and that was the last time rika ever saw him.

 ****TIME SKIP****

"Lady rika, your baby is coming shall i call for yuzuru-sama" said a maid with long green hair and golden eyes.

And rika said "no don't get him get hio"

Soon a doctor with short black hair and dark green eyes lifted rika up bridal style and laid her on a futon and after hours of screaming rika gave birth.

And the doctor said "rika, your baby is also a cursed wolf and he will be the only one, what are you going to name it"

Rika looked at the baby and smiled and said "its name will be ren,my little ren, i'm sorry for making you suffer the horrible curse, i hope you will soon break the curse of the wolf"

And the little baby giggled and touched her little hands into her mother's face.

 ****time skip**(ren is, 5 tamaki is 4 and kei is about to be born)**

"Mommy,mommy can we go to the park"said a little ren tugging on her mother's dress.

"Of course we can go my little wolf" said a smiling rika.

"Mommy why do you call me my little wolf"ren said to his mother.

And tika laughed a little and squeezed her child's cheek and said "i will till you, when you grow my little wolf and it seems you will have a new sister"

And the little girl jumped and down and said "i can't wait,what is her name"

Rika said "kei now go go play i'll wait for you"

Ren ran to the park and played on the playground and he saw a kid the same size as him on the ground and he had a scratch on his knees and ren ran over to him and pulled out a bandage and said "here you can put this on your scratch" and the boy puted the bandage on his knees and jumped up and said " i am mitsukuni what's your name"

 ****TIME SKIP****

"Ren, tamaki come here and meet your new sister kei" th elittle baby girl had blonde hair and violet eyes and he gigled asnd touched his mother's face. Yuzuru,rika,tamaki, and ren looked at there new family member.


End file.
